


A Loving Silence

by AfiaAberdeen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Character(s), Character Fanart, Digital Art, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, FanArt/Illustration, Fanart, Gen, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Namekian, ibisPaint X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfiaAberdeen/pseuds/AfiaAberdeen
Summary: Colored fanart of Piccolo Daimao Junior from Dragon Ball franchise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Loving Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EikoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/gifts).



“A loving silence often has far more power to heal and connect than the most well-intentioned words.” Rachel Naomi Remen.

___________________________

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super © Akira Toriyama

Background © https://www.deviantart.com/lwisf3rxd/art/Montanas-Dragon-Ball-479699583

Original size: https://www.deviantart.com/reitan-na/art/Piccolo-Junior-821082719


End file.
